1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binding mount systems for snowboards and wakeboards, and more specifically to a simply constructed binding mount that allows binding attachment and swiveling of both the front and rear bindings, without the removal of the feet from the bindings, for rapid angular adjustment relative to the centerline of the snowboard or wakeboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of snowboarding and wakeboarding have grown at a tremendous rate. If continued, snowboarding will surpass the popularity of downhill skiing. To draw more current skiers or neophytes of skiing and snowboarding into the sport of snowboarding, more convenient and comfortable binding systems are required. Binding systems, to date, have meant awkward, if not painful, experiences by snowboarders, especially beginning snowboarders. A typical snowboard is essentially a single, wide ski that has fore and aft boot bindings that support both feet at a substantial angle with respect to the centerline of the snowboard. This foot angle needs to be changed by some snowboard riders depending on the activity they are about to perform and the changing snow conditions. The cross-orientation of the bindings allows the rider to assume a side-forward stance, which is the necessary anatomical positioning for optimal in-use control of the snowboard. While this side-forward positioning is optimal for in-use control on the downhill run, it can result in problems for the snowboarder during non-snowboarding periods of use, such as when the snowboarder is maneuvering on flat terrain after having come to a complete stop, the chairlift boarding area, which is generally flat or at a very slight incline, the chairlift boarding and unloading areas, and while riding on the chair lift. Thus, it is a common and necessary practice for the snowboarder in such circumstances to disengage one boot, usually the aft boot, from its binding which allows the user to ride in what is termed xe2x80x9cskate-boardxe2x80x9d style by propelling himself with his free foot. Problems result because the xe2x80x9cskate-boardingxe2x80x9d snowboarder who tries to assume a body forward position during this time is compelled to hold his body in an unnatural and twisted position relative to the foot that is attached to the snowboard, which, besides being uncomfortable, exerts stress and strain on the body. Because a comfortable body-forward position is prevented, the ability for a beginning snowboarder to propel himself forward is greatly hindered. In addition, the problem of undue stress and strain on the snowboarder""s leg and knee can be experienced by the snowboarder during his ride in the chairlift when he attempts to hold the attached snowboard, with one foot attached, in a manner that does not interfere with his chairlift companions.
One apparent solution to the problem is to provide means that will allow at least one of the bindings to be rotated from the normal transverse angular position to a toeforward position relative to the snowboard, during non-snowboarding use of the snowboard by the user. In this regard, it is noted that prior art does show some examples of snowboard bindings with respect to the snowboard centerline. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,216, for example, there is shown a fastening disk that can be clamped upon a binding support plate that can be turned about a normal axis to the board. In order to change the user""s foot position, the user must remove his boot from the binding, allowing him to loosen several bolts to allow the rotational position of the binding plate to be changed, then the bolts must be re-tightened. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,689, a number of bolts through a hold-down plate for a rotatable binding-support plate must be loosened and then re-tightened in order to change the binding orientation. While the aforementioned binding support systems have their advantages, they all share a major drawback in not allowing angular adjustment of bindings to be made quickly, easily, and conveniently, because they require removal of the boot from the binding in each case, and the use of the tools to tighten and loosen the bolts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,837, 5,667,237 and 5,732,959 recognize some of these unique problems to snowboard bindings; however, these binding mounts do not provide for the problem of snow and ice build-up inhibiting the proper operation of the locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,476 and 5,9474,488 have such a large number of parts that it would adversely affect their commercial marketability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,883 also allows the binding""s angular rotation to be adjusted without the removal of the snowboarder""s foot from the binding, but requires a large number of holes to be placed into the snowboard causing potential structural weakness and a different xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d to the snowboard than what the snowboard manufacturer intended. This design also allows snow and ice to be deposited into the exposed holes in the snowboard making it impossible for the spring loaded plunger to firmly seat itself in these holes blocked by snow and ice.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide for a snowboarder or wakeboarder, the capability of rapidly and easily changing the orientation of at least one of his bindings-attached feet from a transverse position on such a transport board to a toeforward position, thereby enabling a natural position of the knee, foot, and leg during standing, walking, sitting, and xe2x80x9cskate boardingxe2x80x9d.
Another object is to provide for a snowboarder, the capability of easily, quickly, and effectively, without disengaging one""s feet from the snowboard, making adjustments to the angular orientation of the binding with respect to the centerline of the snowboard.
A related object is to provide snowboard users with substantially increased comfort and convenience during lift line and lift ride durations.
A still further object is to provide a way to substantially reduce the risk of harmful stress to the leg joints, ligaments and muscles of snowboarders.
Yet a more particular object is to provide ergonomically advanced locking system for a swivelable binding, featuring a spring loaded pin mechanism that is easy to manipulate for locking and unlocking.
Another object is to provide a snowboard binding mount assembly that can freely rotate in severe weather conditions as are often found on mountains in the winter.
Yet another object is to provide for the wakeboarding enthusiast a toe-forward bindings position during launching, which orientation can be quickly and easily changed to a cross-board orientation during subsequent wakeboarding.
These, and other objects and advantages are provided by the present invention of a rotatable mount and locking mechanism for the binding of a snowboard, wakeboard, or the like, including a rotatable upper plate adapted for attaching and supporting said binding, and threaded side walls, and enclosing a bottom plate, concentric with said upper plate; a bottom plate member for supporting said top plate, and adapted to be affixed to said snowboard; a locking means, mounted to said top plate, for rotating said rotatable plate substantially from its first position to an alternate position by lifting spring pin out of one hole and allowing the spring to force the pin into another hole; and a stopping block with dowels and stopping block screw device for preventing the further rotational movement of the top plate relative to the bottom plate.
Some snowboard users prefer to start the day with one orientation of their feet and change the desired orientation according to changing snow, weather and muscular conditions, and accordingly it is a further object of the invention to provide a board user with the capability of making rapid rotational adjustment of the binding of a given board, as required to suit the desired preferences.